godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeoBlade/God Eater: Final Punishment - Chapter 2
God Eater: Final Punishment - Chapter #2: the task Jack: Argh, thi will take forever... Nikolas: Just a few more minutes man, to a secret group that dont aproves Fenrir, this is getting pretty easy actually Kaitlin: Dont say it's getting easy, something always happens and we know that there are some huge Gore Hannibal around here Jack: yeah yeah, but with there is rally a Gore Hannibal here, why him didnt shown up? Arthur: dunno, maybe he wanna make some type of surprise encounter? Jack: Probably... The team went walking for like 1 hour and still no sign of it, it's a desert so Kaitlin (the leader) dont even know with they are really on the correct path, but there is no wayback... When Kaitlin was walking, something really odd appeared on the sand, liking a Aragami... Kaitlin: Uh? Nikolas: What is it Kait? Kaitlin: Eh... I think it's nothing. Kaitlin back to walk, this thing dont stop appearing after all but since no one saw it, Kaitlin thought it was her imagination but the creature appeared and attacked Arthur.. Arthur: Arrrghh! Kaitlin: Damn, it wasnt a Gore Hannibal as we thought but a gigantic Jörmungandr! Nikolas: being a Gore Hannibal or not he is still a target, let's kill him! Jack: it's more easier to say than doing man... The Infinity Unit took their God Arcs quickly and somehow Arthur managed to flee from the Jörmungandr, everyone attacked at the same time but even he was bleeding, it was like it wasnt affecting him, Shock Traps dont works on him and since he is blind a Stun Grenade is completely futile, they managed to remove one of it's wings and he went a little bit weaker but it was very odd that when Kaitlin removed it's wing, he stopped bleeding and went more stronger. He attacked the Infinity Unit with all his forces, Jack went serious damaged and he was preparing to kill ???: So that is what fenrir is made of? So pathetic. Arhthur: And who are you? Ugh... ???: You of Fenrir dont deserve to know, just metter that I am here to help. Now, Ogretail, help the girl while me and the other guys kill him. No one gonna die just for today! Nikolas, Jack and this misterious soldier went to battle the beast, a odd, red Ogretail appeared and saved Kaitlin from getting eaten by the Aragami, they already heard about a Red Ogretail but it was never proved that the same exists. ???: Now let's finish this! This misterious soldier went with a weird bomb in the mouth of Jörmungandr, it was somehow like he was commiting suicide but he managed to put the Bomb on the middle of his core and he escaped from the explosion. Jack: Ugh... You are like a old Fenrir member... ???: Yeah I was. Why it metters? Kaitlin: Thanks for saving me but I know you are from Resistence, can you show us the way? ???: Sure, that's why I am here. ... Jack: Hey Nikolas Nikolas: yes? Jack: he said "no one gonna die this day" or something like that a few moments ago, what does that means? Nikolas: dunno, maybe it's some kind of reunion of them... Jack: Yeah, probably so I'm just imaginating too much stuff. ... To be continued... Category:Blog posts